The Twins Story
by black medusia
Summary: Ace meets a girl in a volcanic town and she joins the white beard piarates after meeting him. will love blossom or is he merely interesting in her naive blunt mind. Acexoc


**okay heres a odd story that will try to bring love to certain pirates (coupling will be decided later.**

**Romantic Comedy is my aim, if i miss please help me realine with nice comments or mean ones if you feel i really screwed up.**

**this is the introduction so it may be borring with a long list of OCs but only for image matters incase i forget to add detail.**

Calina (Russian accent)

- element fire

-very controlling

-black hair(really long to the knees)

-green eyes

-has a harsh temper

-ivory tank, green cargo pants, and brown combat boots9Pants tuked into boots

Katarina ( American accent- normal )

- energetic

-lightning

-carries a gun like cross bow

-wheres black pants, white pirate shirt, and red fabric belt over pants.

-hair is white with green eyes

-free spirited

kallita (American)

-also energetic

-lightning (no weapon)

-wheres white shorts with a puffy shirt held close by with a black corset(under breast line)

with tall black boots

-hair white with green eyes

background history:

from alternate universe with war ,technology. and magic. works for revolutionary army. all three were goverment lab rats before saved by JONA a anit goverment group and unit of the revolutionary army. Calina is older by five years. Katarina and Kallita are her younger twin sisters. the twins were sent into an alternate world(One Piece) when their older sister,Calina, was forced into hell by being thrown into a vortex by a she demon. was not mistaken world she is indeed in hell.

the girls roam free for two years together before they are seperated by the goverment. they hate all goverments now. katarina is found unconscious on a volcanic island in the new world by an old man name jenkins. she spends a year or more with jenkins there in the calm destructive plae that looks like a quite hawaiian town.

**_STORY START_CHAPTER ONE_KATARINA_PLEASE_REVIEW_LATER_STOP**

Katarina was walking down town really upset with the mechanics. they wouldn't see her the piece of equipment she needed to make her new gun. the last one exploded when she added enough pressure. she only needed a small revolver so she could stuff it with rubber and give a higher voltage to her target. honestly those men were stupid. Just because she was a girl and those guys didn't think girls should play with guns.

_flash back-

"I need a six bullet revolver gentelmen." she asked nicely as she put her hands on the desk.

"Sorry lil Lady, but cute girls shouldn't play with guns" The old fag (no offense) commented to her with a grin as he laid a hand on her shoulder just above the clothing of her fluffy shirt she shaked him off before she started yelling.

"Ol Man, im an inventor and mechanic, im not playing with anything" she finished by glaring at him.

he walked around the counter and put his arm around her.

"Now girly, i dont want you to start any trouble here, now you head on home unless you want ol reeves here to give you a little fun" she smiled at him sadistically.

'i'll give him some fun alright' she thought as she elbowed him in the groin (tall legs will kill ya') before body slaming him into the wooden counter breaking it with the force.

"Your right, that was fun" she said as she walked over him and headed to the door.

"Stop right there girly," the ol man stood up and held a pistol at her and what luck the revolver was perfect.

'Now you come back here now or ill shoot you ungrateful tramp"

she went back alright but it wasnt for what he wanted no. she broke the arm holding the pistol before hijacking it and running out of there.

'Stop here, she's a witch i tell ya' she stole a pistol and broke my arm. help" the ol guy yelled and luck switched on over to his side as a group of marines sprang forward to help the poor ol man by catching her.

she back flipped out of the way jumped on top of the roof and comense her run away get away as she liked to call it.

the marines got on top of the roof and she decided she would try to swing and grabbed an old piece of rope some one had one there roof. she looped in around an iron angel on top of the bell of city hall began swingin out of the way but unlucky to her the rope broke and she fell into an ally and landed on some guy.

* * *

Ace was hiding in an ally from a hoard of marines looking for him and parts of his division when he heard a young girl yell.

he looked up and saw a white hari gir coming his was beofre she forced both of them on the ground.

"Ouch, where am i" she muttered looking around but not down. she should have looked down.

"Your on top of me" he said when he found out she probably would never notice.

Katarina looked down and blush.

"Oops, sorry. thanks for breaking my fall and all but i gotta go" Katarina said and was about to walk out till she saw the marines

"Or maybe not" she said as she leaned back against the wall hidden by large piles of old furniture in plastic bags.

"Marines after ya'" Ace asked the girl who recently plowed him into the ground.

"Not normally but yeah' she said with a smile.

'What ya do. dine and dash" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Nope, i stole a gun cause he wouldn't sell it to me" Ace looked at her incredulously.

'Why did you steal a gun?"

"I just told you, he wouldn't sell it to me. i only needed the parts"

"Yup, im inventing a gun for me to use"

"Just you?" he asked with raised eye brows

"Yup i's special, you see im from not from this world." he looked at her strangely

"OH WAit' she jumped up and he became alerted. 'what was wrong'

"what" he asked scanning the area even though he felt nothing with his haki.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you, speaking of which who are you?"she stopped freaking out easily.

"Im Ace, a white beard pirate" he said proudly showing his tatoo.

"Wow really, thats awesome but wait that means you travel alot right?"

Ace nodded his head slowly. wondering what she was up too.

"Have you seen anyone who looks exaclty like me" she asked desperately.

'He looked at her wierd

"No why?" he questioned

"You see me and my sister were seperated at sea and i have not been able to leave this island to look for her"

"why not" he asked calmy

"Because of those sexual pig faced assholes(parden my french) they try and make it where i can't do anything because i'm a girl." Katarina was so irritated that a giant green bolt of electricity was fired out of her body and destroyed the building they were hiding behind.

she turned in slow motion "Oops" she muttered

ands thats where they parted ways to get away from the marines. god she hated cops.

* * *

Katarina got back to her work shop finished making her gun, crossbow electric thingy . When she finished she left with it to walk to the shore for some target practice. which was really difficult since she was shooting lightning. there she saw the familiar guy prate from earlier fighting alot of marines. he was holding his own quite well but she decided to end his fun she send a huge blast of energy and it was like connecting the dots with electricity.

they all passed out. ace turned around and looked at her she smiled before she jumped him but he held her instead of falling.

"ah, freckles you ruined my chance for the famous saying by not falling down"she said with a pout .

he laughed at her 'What famous line?"

"You know, 'we gotta stop meeting like this' everyone says it for that kind of situation" she said as if it was obvious.

"My names Ace, not freckles" he commented by putting her down

"Oh yeah, i remember but i never said my name. It's katarina but i go by Kat to those who matter. everyone who doesn't matter doesn't know my name"she said in an easy going voice.

"Okay, wanna come with me and become a pirate . There's hardly any girls on the crew" he said as they started walkig past the crispy marines and to the normal docks where the main ship was parked.

"Hmm, okay as long as no one molest or rapes me" she said in a way to calm voice.

"How you can talk to freely i have no idea" he said in a shocked voice.

" you think so, I've always been like this blunt and sarcastic its the funnest way to see life as it is" she said smiling again

Ace smiled at her as they went to get introduced to the crew. White beard said it was bout time he got a daughter she was the girl on board and she stuck and hung around the commanders . when they ask why she said that the others were to boring for her taste. they didn't really understand but that was how Kat. became a white beard pirate. she even got a rather small white beard tattoo on her left arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -kallita - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kallita has been frozen in time by an orange ice and is being held there as decoration in arlong park. she will comeinto play when Luffy saves her accidentally.


End file.
